Look Up To
by Lala-chan ssu
Summary: Sejak dulu, sampai kapan pun, Bruno akan tetap jadi sosok yang Leonhard idolakan/Flash Fic, pendek, abal/DLDR


**Look Up To**

 **By Lala-chan ssu**

 **Pair: Bruno x Leonhard**

 **Disclaimer: Oushitsu Kyoushi Heine bukan punya saya**

 **Warning: Isinya lumayan gaje, hubungan Bruno dan Leonhard disini masih sekadar sibling, flash fict (dibuat dalam kurun waktu satu jam)**

 **Masih nekad baca? oke. Check this out**

~~oo00oo~~

Leonhard sangat menghormati Bruno.

Tentu dia menghormati dan menyayangi kakak-kakaknya yang lain, dan meski selalu bertengkar ribut ini itu tak penting ia juga menyayangi Licht. Tapi entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang membuat Leonhard sangat menyukai Bruno.

Semenjak kecil, ia selalu menganggap Bruno adalah sosok yang keren. Bruno selalu belajar keras dan hasil belajarnya itulah berbagai prestasi akademik nan gemilang. Berbeda jauh dengannya yang selalu kabur jika waktunya belajar.

Jika disebut jenius, bukan. Bruno bukan seorang jenius. Kakak sulungnya, Eins-lah yang disebut-sebut seorang jenius sejati.

Sejak kecil ia jarang bermain dengan Bruno. Ia lebih sering bertemu Bruno tengah belajar atau membantu ayahnya sembari duduk di pangkuannya. Meski begitu ia tetap menganggap kakaknya adalah sosok yang pintar.

Ia selalu menyukainya. Wajah seriusnya yang tengah membaca buku atau menulis tesis-tesis, atau keadaan lain saat ia sedang bermusik dan lainnya. Ia tak begitu mengetahui kegiatan kakaknya bila ia tak melihat atau sedang kabur dari para pembimbing kerajaan, tapi ia tahu kakaknya berjuang keras.

Tak peduli meski orang lain mengelu-elukan Eins. Betapa mereka membicarakan kejeniusan Eins. Di mata Leonhard Bruno _nii-sama_ nya tetap sosok yang ia idolakan.

Leonhard mengakui kejeniusan kakak sulungnya. Tapi bukan itu yang ia lihat.

Apa yang ia lihat dari Bruno adalah sosok kerja kerasnya. Yang tak henti membaca buku-buku tebal yang sering ia abaikan. Yang mempelajari berbagai hal dengan logikanya demi dapat bersaing untuk takhta kerajaan. Sosok yang ia ingin jadikan teladan.

~~oo00oo~~

"...ji..."

"...- _ouji._ "

"Leonhard- _ouji_."

Ia mendongak. Iris birunya menatap balik iris merah besar kepunyaan pembimbing kerajaannya.

"Kenapa, Heine?"

"Anda melamun daritadi sampai tak sadar tinta anda habis. Anda baik-baik saja?"

Leonhard menatap kertasnya. Ia juga tak sadar tintanya habis. Ia mencelupkan penanya ke tinta dan mulai menulis lagi.

Yak, inilah Heine Wittgenstein.

Bagi Leonhard awalnya, pembimbing kerajaan yang lebih pantas dianggap sebagai anak kecil itu hanyalah pembimbing biasa yang akan pasrah bila ia kabur. Tapi Heine tidak seperti itu meski sikapnya membuat Leonhard keki setengah mati.

Awalnya ia tak tahu kenapa Bruno begitu membelanya. Tapi toh Leonhard tak membenci Heine.

"Heine, sudah selesai." Ujarnya sambil menyerahkan kertas tugasnya. Heine melihat kertas itu sejenak sebelum mengangguk dan menyatukannya dengan kertas saudara-saudaranya. Ia pun bangkit dan pamit keluar.

Leonhard menghela napas dan menatap langit sore dari jendela kamarnya. Kembali asyik dengan pikirannya.

~~oo00oo~~

Heine memperhatikan kertas tugas milik Leonhard. Ditorehkannya angka 62 di atas kertas. Ia menghela napas dan melihat pojokan kertasnya.

"Sudah kuduga ada yang menganggu pikiran Leonhard- _ouji_." Gumamnya.

Rupanya disana ada tulisan 'Bruno _nii-sama_ ' kecil-kecil di pojokan.

"Besok aku akan menanyakannya."

 **~~~END~~~ (dengan gajenya)**

Cerita lompat-lompat, dialog dan narasi tak seimbang, kemungkinan ada kesalahan amat besar karena cuma ngikutin anime, hmm...jelas bukan kualitas yang diharapkan pembaca sekalian bukan?

Jadi mohon dimaafkan kesalahannya dan tolong beri masukan melalui review.

.

.

.

.

.

LAH KOK GUA JADI SERIUS NGGENE?! *dibuang rame-rame*

Hehe~~jadi yah begitulah. lama tenggelam dalam lautan Yuri on Ice mencoba bernafas sedikit dengan Heine. Ya meski akhirnya saya kelelep juga disini *plak*

Yak seperti yang saya bilang tadi, saya ga ngikutin manga. Bukan karena males tapi entah kenapa saya cari dimana-mana semua web manga menyediakan manga Heine baru sampai 6 chapter. Saya mau headbang.

Kenapa Leonhard dan Bruno? Terinspirasi dari episode 5 sebetulnya. Dimana Leonhard terpesona karena Bruno ngajarin dia dan Licht yang nyeplos soal nulis rumus di dada cewek dan mengambil konklusi leonhard paling suka bareng Bruno jadi ya kalian tahu lanjutannya. Ditambah dengan PV character dimana Leonhard menjelaskan karakteristik Bruno dan dia cuma bilang 'cho kakkoooii... atama ga ii...' dll

Serius. Saya tadinya pengen debut saya di fandom ini ViktorxHeine. Tapi gimana saya suka ngeliat Leonhard ngidol ke Bruno. Meski gak separah level ngidol Bruno ke Heine sih...

Yak sekian dulu. Adiooss~~ *kabur setelah bikin kekacauan*


End file.
